Augmented reality (AR) is a live view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. AR systems can merge computer synthesized objects with the user's space in the real world. In an AR system, computer generated graphics often enhance the user's interaction with, or perception of, the real world.
Business services, such as banking, play a significant role in the day-to-day life of many individuals. Prior to accessing these services, customers typically provide information using one or more application forms, which may vary from service-to-service. For example, if a customer wishes to open a new bank account, the customer provides information on an account application form. Similarly, a customer may complete a loan application form when applying for a loan. Manually processing these application forms may incur a significant cost, both in terms of time and resources.
Augmented reality systems have been used to interact with written or printed text on a page and for adding digital content through a screen. To that end, augmented reality has been leveraged for automatically processing of forms to make the application process more efficient and less costly.
U.S. Patent Application 2014/0188756 discloses a feature of providing a mechanism to allow augmented-reality (AR) system to interact with written/printed text on a page, for adding digital content through a screen is disclosed. The feature of optically scanning text content that is printed on a page and identifying one or more fields and receiving user input through the one or more fields as data input for submitting the physical content in digital form is disclosed as, “The present disclosure discloses a method for automatic processing of forms using augmented reality. In an embodiment, a filled-out application form including one or more fields is scanned in augmented reality mode and its one or more images are captured. The captured images are used to identify the form type by comparing them with an original application form and to generate an electronic version of the form. Subsequently, filled-out content in the images is extracted and compared with a retrieved configuration file, which has a type same as the identified type of the filled-out application form. Based on this comparison, one or more messages are generated that are superimposed on the electronic version of the form in the augmented reality mode and that both are displayed.”
U.S. Patent Application 2014/0029046 discloses a method of scanning an application form and automatically identifying the completeness and correctness of the application form and allowing user to input data into the fields identified in the scanned application form is disclosed as, “The present disclosure discloses a system for automatically checking completeness and correctness of application forms and that system includes a device, and a user interface. The device is configured to receive a filled out application form for scanning, and identify a type of application form corresponding to the scanned form; the application form includes various fields. The device is configured to retrieve a configuration file corresponding to the form type, the configuration file including threshold values and rules.”
However, a need exists for a way for a user to interact with a printed page containing a quick response (QR) code by writing, filling in physical fields, or adding digital content through a screen that will affect the information retrieved from a network.